NotBrother
by HolyFroRayToro90
Summary: Thor and Loki. Brothers, not by blood, but by circumstance. Rated M for violence and later events.
1. Chapter 1

The beast fell with a smoldering shriek, great black eyes rolling back in its skull as the roar echoed through the barren canyon. Blood erupted from the wyrm's mouth, pulsing down the proud jaw line and pooling calmly on the scorched ground.

The golden son of Asgard hefted Mjolnir, his limbs weak and skin not quite so golden as it should have been. The dragon had been a difficult one to fell; a crafty and clever creature, that was certain. He had scored many wounds on Thor, and even though the god had punished him thoroughly in the end, Thor felt his aches and pains come simmering to the surface as he walked to where the beast lay.

Touching the creature's hide burned Thor's hands, but the god paid no heed as he used a small hunting knife to pry off a goodly amount of scales from different parts of the dragon's body. Loki had asked for...a diverse assortment.

Thor saved the most desired for last, the dragon's throat scale. This scale glimmered in the pale light so captivatingly that, once Thor had rid the beast of it, he simply stared down into his palm for a moment and ignored the marks that the scale was singeing into his skin.

_Teeth next, Loki wanted some teeth..._ Thor pulled himself out of his reverie with a shake of his heavy blond head, dropping the scale into the special sack Loki had given him.

Loki had given him several different bags when he had heard that his great golden not-brother was off to slay another dragon. Thor had almost protested, but any complaints had died in his throat at the excited shine in his younger brother's eyes. Loki loved dragons, found them so useful in his spell-crafting and mage work. But dragon bits and pieces were hard to come by, even for a prince of Asgard. So the happiness of his brother fell to Thor, and Thor was always eager to please.

Thor dug his knife into the mighty wyrm's gums, hooking up and over one of the longer teeth to pop it out with a flick of his wrist. Loki wanted at least three. Thor took seven, just to be sure. Same with the claws. Thor was sure that the bags Loki had given him were enchanted. They never seemed to get any heavier or overstuffed. Thor's vision swam, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

_Wing webbing next..._

Blood trickled down the golden son's side. The wyrm had dealt him a mighty blow in the midst of their frenzy, and Thor was beginning to feel it. The pain was not new to the war-mongering god, but the slip and crunch of his ribs grinding against one another was. Thor's groan was the low rumble of thunder as he carried on his task with grim determination, eyes narrow as he took quiet joy in slicing triangles out of the beast's coal-black wings.

After what seemed like an eternity, Thor had gathered enough bits of dragon to satisfy even his high standards, and he climbed slowly to his feet. Clouds had formed whilst he had hunched over his kill, brought on by the elder Odinson's intense focus during his harvest. The first drops of rain began to fall as he carefully picked his way out of the canyon, too weary to trust his fingers to hang onto Mjolnir's blood-slicked handle should he choose to fly.

* * *

Loki was shaken awake from his uncomfortable doze by a knock on his door. He stretched, rising from the chair he had slumped into some hours ago. He had been waiting excitedly for Thor's return and he felt a little thrill of happiness knowing that his strong, brave not-brother was doubtless on the other side of his doors, waiting with a beaming smile and a grand tale of noble battle and defeat.

Loki was shocked at what met his eyes when he flung the doors open enthusiastically. Thor was leaning against the doorframe, arm wrapped around his stomach and pressed into the side further from Loki's horrified stare.

"...Th-"

"I got what you asked for, brother." Thor smiled, a faint echo of his usual enthusiasm evident as he fumbled in his pocket. Loki grabbed his older brother's wrist and hauled him into his room, slamming the doors shut behind them. He shoved Thor down into a chair, prying the thunder god's fingers away from his side and ignoring Thor's complaints at being manhandled so.

"I'm sure you can take it." Loki muttered in reply, eyes only for the gaping wound in his not-brother's side.

"Brother, I am hardly a specimen for you to gawk over." Thor chuckled, wincing in pain as the laughter pulled his side.

Loki fought back the urge to slap his not-brother silly. "Why didn't you go to the healers?" he asked through clenched teeth. Thor graced him with a shrug, blue eyes beginning to look troubled.

"Have I done something wrong, Loki?" the blond asked, weariness turning his normally vibrant voice into a gravelly grumble. Loki just huffed quietly to himself, starting to tug and yank at the straps of Thor's armor.

"Help me get you _out_ of this, you great oaf," Loki finally said in frustration, "before I cut you out of it and crush it to bits!"

"Loki please-"

"_Thor._" the God of Mischief snarled. A knife appeared in his hand, and Loki deftly snapped the leather straps holding Thor's breastplate on. Thor made a tired noise of anger, struggling to his feet and starting to divest himself of his armor. His fingers were clumsy with the buckles however, and soon enough Loki stepped in, seeming contrite as he worked the bonds carefully off his brother.

* * *

All the armor was bundled up in Thor's red cloak, and Loki made a mental note to drag it down to the armory later and have it properly cleaned and refitted.

Thor was still trying to remember where he had put the bags, using one hand to rifle through the pockets of his under-tunic. "Ah!" he said triumphantly, tumbling the three sacks out of the side of his tunic.

Loki closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling an angry sigh. He whirled on his not-brother abruptly, startling Thor with his sudden movements. Loki tore Thor's fingers away from his side and placed his hand over the wound. Thor protested, weakly trying to shove Loki away.

"Shut up. You stupid, _stupid!_" Loki muttered under his breath as his hand began to glow a vibrant green. Thor yelped. Loki was not exactly gifted in healing magic, but he knew enough to get himself out of a few close calls. "Don't move. I don't need to work any harder at this." Loki murmured, easing his other hand's grip on Thor's arm somewhat.

"But...but brother I-" Thor went to go grab one of the packets he had dropped, but Loki viced a hand around his bicep, refusing to allow the elder to move. "Loki I-"

"You _do not move_." Loki hissed in his ear. Curiously, he felt a shiver run the length of Thor's body. "I'm not _good_ at this and I don't want to hurt you. So do not move until I'm done."

Thor gave a small cry, clenching his fists as something crunched beneath Loki's palm. Loki tensed, his hand gripping Thor's bicep a little harder.

"Relax. I'm here." Loki whispered as Thor groaned. Thor's hand wrapped around Loki's arm, holding the God of Mischief there as what felt like burning snakes slithered into the wound on Thor's side.

Thor stared up at his not-brother, his whole body screaming for him to shudder, shake free, _anything_. But his mind stubbornly forced him to stay put, to not move until Loki was done.

"Relax. Look at me. Listen to me. You're safe here." Loki's voice thrummed across Thor's senses, and the thunder god could feel himself calming. "Everything will be alright. I'm glad you're here in one piece. Just let me work now. Let me heal you."

Thor was confused. When had his brother grown up so? Granted, Thor hadn't been spending as much time with him as he would have liked, but the change in Loki was quite evident. He was taller, thinner, and he appeared to control a significant amount of magic with a newfound quiet strength. Yet he still was Thor's little not-brother. Thor felt a fierce rush of pride at the obviously cool and collected soul his Loki had grown to be.

"My brother, you would have made this fearsome beast quake in its boots." Thor wheezed, smiling up at Loki.

Loki's breath caught in his throat. "H-hardly." he spat, avoiding Thor's exhausted blue gaze. "I would never rob you of such a victory, Thor. The triumph of being the beast-slayer in our noble family."

"Tis not robbing me if you do it alone!" Thor protested, the burning in his side fading away as Loki removed his hand. "Brother..." Thor's hand caught Loki's chin, and it was with ease that the tired thunder god brought his brother's defiant stare back to his own. "Father would be so proud if you brought down a mighty creature using your wits, nary a scratch on you as you swept away from your kill with that mischievous grin you wear when you've won something. Not going rushing headlong into it like you wished for death, like I did. Loki he would be so proud..."

"So certain are you of Father's pride in me, Thor." Loki remarked, his words almost catching in his throat. "An easy feat to talk of being proud, when you've never disappointed anyone." Loki closed his eyes, cursing himself as he could almost _hear _Thor's brows furrowing in confusion.

"When have you disappointed anyone, Loki? True, your path is a different one than many of ours, but no less noble for its difference." Thor said reassuringly. Loki bit back a sharp reply, choosing instead to pry Thor's fingers from his jaw and bend to pick up the bags.

"I see you managed to be a good errand boy." Loki said, the teasing tone of his voice ruining the insult as he held a scale up to the light.

"Oh! Be careful brother, the scales tend to be hot." Thor exclaimed worriedly. Loki shot him a look of exasperation.

"Did you just tear these off all helter-skelter, you great oaf? Give me your hands." Loki demanded, his willowy form bending in front of his not-brother while slender, smooth fingers easily caught large, calloused ones. Loki 'tsk'ed, his thumbs making careless passes over the blistered skin on Thor's scorched palms while Thor bit his lip. The elder felt an absurd need to burst into tears and he had no idea why. His throat closed up while Loki cupped Thor's hands in his own, whispering something under his breath and then pressing their joined fingers to his lips.

"There. Good as new, Th...are you _crying_?" Loki asked incredulously, echoing his not-brother's earlier motions by pulling his chin up to meet his eyes. Thor's eyes darted away from Loki's. The elder abruptly stood, swaying on his feet for a moment and fighting a wave of dizziness.

"I must retire. Enjoy the spoils, brother." Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder, gathered up his armor, and practically ran out the doors. Loki scratched his head in confusion.

"What on _earth..._?" he muttered.

* * *

"_Stupid!_" Thor's yell echoed in his room, as did the blow to his doors that shot them off their hinges into the hallway. The God of Thunder seethed, sitting down heavily on his bed with a slight wince.

Sif poked her head around the doorframe, quirking an eyebrow at the still-vibrating doors. "Is this a bad time, 'Your Highness'?" she teased gently as Volstagg and Hogun hefted the debris off to the side. Thor made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, flopping over onto his side.

"I don't know what to do..." he admitted quietly.

Fandral frowned. "It's a woman, isn't it?" he asked, plopping down on the bed next to Thor.

"Perhaps you are hungry!" Volstagg suggested, looking somewhat pleased with himself.

"Are you ill?" Hogun asked sourly.

"Boys boys, please!" Sif huffed. "Give him a moment to collect himself. I'm sure he is simply debating on how to tell us about the fearsome dragon he slew!"

Sif (unknowingly) had just handed Thor his way out of the awkward conversation about feelings and his brother, and the thunder god took it with scarce a thought. "Of course, my friends! Come now, let us discuss it over dinner!" he said, bravado forced at first but then becoming more genuine as he warmed to his story. He loved to tell tales for Lady Sif and The Warriors Three.

* * *

"..._threw back my cape and stormed into the canyon, calling the beast out with a bolt of lightning to sear the very scales from its flesh!_"

Loki paused beside the door, listening somewhat curiously. He had been on his way to the library but the laughter and light from the small dining hall had captured his attention. Now, he lurked next to the ajar door, listening to the confident voice of his not-brother.

"The dragon roared in reply, great jaws snapping and fire blazing from its terrible mouth! The battle was long, my friends, and Mjolnir was slippery with blood when the beast caught me in its jaws!" Thor recounted, swinging an imaginary hammer as his friends looked on, plates of food forgotten.

"It tore through my side like a knife through butter, as if my armor was tissue! But with a final bolt of fierce lightning, the creature fell to me, my friends!" Thor finished with a wide grin.

"Ah! To have been with you as you killed such a beast." Sif said enviously as Hogun nodded his approval of the story.

"Well, let's see!" Fandral said excitedly, beginning to pluck at Thor's tunic.

The large blond was confused. "'See'?"

"The wound! Let us see!"

Thor gulped. _Loki..._

* * *

Loki bit back a noise of panic. _They want to see, but I healed him! Now if they see, they'll think he's a liar!_ He didn't understand why that thought upset him so. He cast his mind about for a plan as he dimly heard Thor protesting.

"_Come on then, let us see it! Is it gory? Anything broken or oozing? Come __**on**__ Thor, don't be such a prude!_" Sif said, sounding impatient.

Loki closed his eyes, and began to murmur under his breath.

There was a tearing sound; someone had ripped Thor's tunic to the side. Shocked silence for a minute. Loki clenched his fists.

* * *

"Oh, _Thor_..."

Thor winced at Sif's tone. "I know, I know, I just-"

"That looks _terrible!_" Hogun interrupted.

Thor cocked his head to the side, then looked down. His side was a mess of bloodied, clumsily-wrapped bandages. He blinked as Volstagg slapped him on the back.

"Now _that_, is a wound worth celebrating!" the burly man exclaimed with a wide smile.

"How are you still _walking_?" Sif asked incredulously. Fandral voiced his own amazement, laughing and toasting Thor.

Thor stammered out a reply, his mind whirling at _how _and _why_ and _Loki?_ But...his not-brother had healed him! This couldn't be. The wound in his side had vanished under the green glow of magic, he was sure of it!

"You should retire, Thor. You don't look so well." Hogun noticed, seeming to pick up on some of Thor's internal battle. Thor just nodded, allowing Fandral and Volstagg to aid him in returning to his room.

* * *

"Perhaps next time it would be wise for you to regale your friends with your tales _before_ I ruin the credibility of your stories?" Loki said, a mischievous smile playing across his lips as he sauntered into his not-brother's room.

Thor bolted to his feet. "How did you do it, Loki? I felt no pain, but my wound..." he trailed off, remembering the vivid color and scent of the blood on his side.

Loki laughed outright. "You know I enjoy playing tricks, Thor. Why should this time be any different than the hundreds of times I've enchanted some hapless sot's ale, or conjured up a horde of snakes to frighten the maids?"

Thor chuckled at the memory of negligent nursemaids cowering in fear before a seven year-old Loki.

"No one here understands what I'm capable of." Loki murmured, easily leaning against the wall.

Thor's attention was caught by the almost...pleading tone in his not-brother's voice. "Loki...?"

Loki sighed. "Do not trouble yourself, Thor. I was merely thinking out loud."

Thor shook his head. "No, something bothers you, brother. I would know it. Is it anything that I may destroy? Someone taunts you for your talents? Speak!" he commanded, reaching for Mjolnir.

Loki blinked out of existence and then back into it inches from Thor's face. The God of Thunder started. He had no idea Loki could do _that!_

"You don't understand, and I would hardly expect you to. We are not brothers by blood, but by circumstance. We are as different as day and night Thor. _Odin favors __**you**_," the last word was a drawn-out growl, "favors his flesh and blood over some runt changeling, and looking at you, who could blame him?"

"Now stay your hand just a moment, br-" Thor began to protest, but Loki cut him off.

"Even you yourself have forgotten me! Admit it! You go to cavort and _breed_ amongst your precious 'Lady Sif and Warriors Three', and you have left me to my tomes and tricks. If I did not struggle for your attention, I would not get it. I made myself a nuisance. I cut Sif's hair off. And _nothing!_" Loki's eyes glowed a furious shade of green. "You laughed me off! You apologized for me, made excuses for me! '_He's just teasing_', you said! Thor, I am sick and tired of _no one taking me seriously because of __**you**__!_" the trickster yelled in his not-brother's face.

Thor was taken aback. He had never seen Loki this upset and unhinged. He wanted to roar right back at Loki, deny his not-brother's claims, take him and shake the anger right out of him. But...

"How seriously shall I take you?" Thor asked quietly.

"Wh-what?" Loki's eyes were wide in shock at the calm tone his normally-excitable brother used.

"You heard me, Loki." Thor's fingers clenched into the blankets on either side of him, intent on not scaring Loki off as he had _apparently_ been doing with great ease.

"H-how...w-well as seriously as I take you, or any warrior of caliber for that matter!" Loki blustered, the fight seeming to ebb out of him as he smoothed his hair back into place.

Thor shrugged. "Perhaps you should display your skills more publicly?" he suggested, knowing that he had struck a chord with the younger god when he saw his shoulders tense up. "What if...what if you were to fight me?"

The look Loki gave him was so full of suffering Thor almost lost his nerve. But, he took another breath and pressed on. "In the ring, everyone watching as you wield your magic with confidence and skill! I have no doubt that it would be a most fair match, brother, and anyone who doubts the fairness of it shall answer to _me_. What do you think?" Thor shot Loki a hopeful grin.

Loki grimaced, turning the offer over in his mind. "I accept but...just your Warriors and Lady need be there. I shall not inflict this exercise on all of Asgard." he finally said grudgingly.

Thor's arms were abruptly around him, and he was bathed in the glow of the thunder god's grin. "Most glorious, brother! I am hopeful that we may resolve this issue, at least in part." Thor boomed giddily.

Loki rolled his eyes in his not-brother's embrace. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day dawned clear, with a few wispy clouds hovering on the horizon. Thor basked in the bar of glorious sunlight that crept across his bedspread, feeling drowsy and warm. A dull hum of excitement coursed through him though; it had been the anticipation that had roused the thunder god from his slumber.

The doors to his room (which had been repaired last night) were flung open and Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral poured into the room, Sif demanding an explanation as she shoved a small piece of paper at the languid God of Thunder's face.

'_Thor's Lady Sif and Warriors Three,_

_Thor and Loki request your most gregarious company at the sparring grounds this fine day, after of course you have roused your muddied minds from your ale tankards._

_Sincerest regards,_

_Loki._'

Thor had always been a slow reader. By the time he was done, both Volstagg and Fandral were yelling at him.

"This has gone too far-"

"He dismisses us as a bunch of drunkards in your own house, Thor!"

"Friends, friends, please." Thor said peaceably, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "He's just..." Thor's mind flicked back to the words Loki had yelled at him last night, and the Thunderer swallowed hard. "I agreed to this challenge in advance. I feel like there is much good in Loki's own way of fighting! I mean, with us..." Thor gestured at his group with his hands. "There is only one way with us, of charging boldly forth, shattering our foes bones whilst our foes shatter ours-"

"As befitting a warrior!" Sif said proudly, narrowing her eyes at Thor. "Do not even begin to tell me you would use tricks and disappearing snakes in battle, Odinson!"

"Nay, nothing of that sort. All I mean dear friends, is that if a war does indeed come and we no longer battle for sport, we would be loathe to rush in headlong and damage ourselves in the first strike. Think of how the people would suffer if we were crippled from the beginning." Thor smiled at his friends. "Battles are not only won with strength and force, but also cunning and patience. I feel that perhaps...perhaps we could learn something from Loki."

"Did that dragon do damage to your _brain_?" Fandral asked, incredulous. Thor shook his head, still smiling.

"I do not expect you all to understand my abrupt change of reasoning. Suffice it to say, I am not bewitched. I've just been doing a lot of thinking as of late."

* * *

Loki paced, steps quick and nervous as the sun made its journey into the sky. "He should be here by now." he muttered. "Maybe it was all a joke?" Loki's fists clenched and magic started to surge beneath his fingertips. _I will not be made a mockery of!_

"Ho, Loki!" Fandral's voice rang out, thoroughly startling the trickster. Loki straightened his shoulders, turning to meet the group with an indifferent smile.

"Lady Sif, Warriors Three. I trust you received my letter?" Loki said casually, watching contentedly as Volstagg's whole body tensed and Hogun's face darkened.

"Loki, the antagonism isn't necessary." Thor said quietly, Mjolnir restless in his hand as he squared off with his not-brother.

"Many things I find amusing are not necessary." Loki retorted, his pose languid and unworried. Thor's brow furrowed.

"Will you not ready yourself to face me, brother?"

"I am ready when you are, _brother_," Loki murmured, the word 'brother' coming out with a bit more malice than he intended, "but do not expect me to stop when you fall."

"Bold talk, Loki." Thor grumbled, his blood starting to sing to the challenge in Loki's lazy words and shifting green eyes. "I shall not relish this victory."

Loki lunged for Thor, his hands aglow and teeth bared. Thor stepped back, watching the first spell break harmlessly against his breastplate.

Loki circled his not-brother as Thor seemed to reel at the fact that Loki had even tried to hurt him. "That was the only warning you shall receive, Thor. You shall fight me as an equal. If you hold back, I will know. And I will shame you in front of your Lady and Warriors."

Thor glared furiously at Loki, and swung Mjolnir in a bone-shattering arc towards his not-brother. But Loki vanished from beneath the hammer, leaving Thor with nothing but empty air and a horrendous feeling of disorientation.

Pain lashed at Thor's exposed side, and the God of Thunder grunted, swinging again and connecting this time. Loki skidded back several feet, expression giddy instead of pained. _This_ was what he craved, his not-brother riled and furious, Thor's precious _Warriors_ helpless as Loki triumphed over Thor with his superior intellect and magic...

Loki grinned, chuckling to himself. Thor was already breathing hard. Best keep the thunder god on his toes. Loki blinked into existence inches from Thor's face, and pressed a hand to Thor's throat.

Thor swallowed hard against Loki's grip, suddenly realizing that this fight had been a terrible idea. Loki's hand started to burn, worse than the dragon scales, and Thor swung Mjolnir at Loki's hip. But Loki was gone again, laughing at Thor from the other side of the ring.

Thor roared in outrage, the sky above him abruptly turning black with clouds. Sif and the Warriors looked on, worried, as Thor fired bolt after bolt of lightning at his nimble not-brother.

"Do you think he's going to kill Loki?" Hogun finally asked.

Sif shook her head, worry tingeing her voice. "I do not think that is his intention, no."

"I didn't ask what his intentions were." Hogun muttered.

Thor slammed Mjolnir into Loki's side, grinning savagely at the crunch of armor and bone shattering. Loki didn't make a sound though, eyes wild as he pressed a hand to Thor's stomach. Thor yelled as his armor grew searing hot in seconds, melting into his skin with the smell of burning flesh. He threw Loki away from him, gritting his teeth against the pain as Loki slid to a halt and slowly got to his feet.

"You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of Thor!" Loki screamed at his not-brother over the raging winds the thunder god had summoned. "You've no _idea!_"

"Show me then, you boastful little snake!" Thor shouted in reply, knowing he hit a nerve and readying himself for the God of Mischief's retaliation. Snakes appeared on Thor's arms and legs. Thor shook them off, watching them vanish in little puffs of green smoke. "Really Loki, that was just r-"

Loki was behind Thor, hand fisted firmly in his not-brother's blond locks as his hand hovered next to his throat again. "I can go for _years_ Thor..." he whispered in Thor's ear, "until you drop dead from exhaustion, you _simpering maiden_." That hand pressed into Thor's throat again, and Loki felt Thor's neck muscles convulse under his palm as the thunder god tensed. Faster than lightning, so fast Loki couldn't anticipate it, Mjolnir was swinging towards his skull.

The blow sent Loki reeling across the ring, and Thor dropped, wheezing and blinking back angry tears at the pain that wormed through him whenever he took a breath.

"_This_ is what I wanted, Thor!" Loki called, one side of his face bloodied quite thoroughly. "No more holding back! You know what I can do, now strategize! Plan! _Do something!_"

"_**Enough!**_" Thor bellowed, getting to his feet. The melted handprint in his armored abdomen reminded him that Loki was not playing or teasing this time, and he cast wildly around for an idea. Strategy wasn't his forte, it was Loki's. Forced to think, Thor's brow furrowed.

_Why are we fighting? That's easy. We're fighting because Loki wants recognition for his skills. Loki wants it known, at least to my friends, that he is talented and just as good a fighter as any of us. Loki wants to be part of the group_-

Thor's eyes widened. _Loki wants to be part of the group, and he figures proving himself as a warrior will grant him access to the group. Loki wants to be friends with us, but we would not accept him because of his difference in ways. All this time, I thought he didn't want to be in our group, that he cared not for us. But he wanted to be with us more than anything. He just didn't know how to say it._

Mjolnir fell to the ground with a solid thud as rain began to spatter on the earthen floor of the ring. Thor covered his eyes, inhaling deeply as a thousand images flashed through his mind.

* * *

Loki knew something was wrong when Mjolnir slipped from Thor's grasp. The God of Mischief paused, the glow of his magic fading as he heard his not-brother's serious voice speak one word.

"_Come_."

Every muscle in Loki's body tensed, and he spat at Thor, "You _do not _order me about, Thor! I am not some spoiled child to be scolded!"

"I said, _come_." Thor growled, his hand outstretched to his not-brother in a demanding gamble.

"I shall not!" Loki seethed, gritting his teeth and raising his hands once more. He had thought that _perhaps_ Thor might have figured it out; that the realization had been behind his not-brother's abrupt pause and look of confusion seconds ago. But to no avail. _He's just as much of a pushy, arrogant bully as he always was._ Loki thought bitterly, murmuring an incantation under his breath as he glared at the hand reaching for him.

"I shall not be pulled about by you like some witless Midgardian, Thor! From this day on until it pleases me to cease, you shall neither touch nor speak to me! These are the words of Loki Liesmith; so shall they be spoken, so shall they be held." Loki snarled, his words clipped and precise as the binding took hold of Thor, easily bringing the larger man to his knees in shock.

Everything faded into a calm grayness for Thor, his eyes rolling back as he slumped to the ground. He was dimly aware of his friends yelling his name. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but...

_...I think I lost_.

* * *

"Remove the spell from him trickster!" Fandral shouted, his face beet-red as he pounded a finger into the center of Loki's chest.

Loki shrugged. "I cannot. And even if I could, why would I? The amusement this shall garner will doubtless keep me occupied for months. You should be happy. This means I won't resort to turning you into a toad again."

Fandral huffed angrily. "It has been a _week_, Loki! A week of him trying to speak to you and having his jaw almost snap off. He tried to touch you _once_ and he was promptly thrown clear across the Great Hall! This is madness, you little cad! You're making him miserable and you don't even _care!_" Fandral yelled in Loki's face.

Loki's jaw twitched. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Fandral. "What are you trying to prove, you _hateful_ creature? Who broke your toys? Who stole your sweets?" the warrior asked scornfully. "You are full of anger but naught of it is righteous, Liesmith! You sulk and you plot and you _wound_ and all you do is _hurt_ because of how empty you are from all your little _tricks_." Fandral spat.

_I must be losing my touch if even __**Fandral**__ understands that everything I do is a massive act._ Loki thought, splaying a wide, manic grin across his face. "Do not trouble your pretty little head about why I do what I do, Fancy. Simply enjoy the chaos it causes."

Fandral bristled at the nickname, opening his mouth. But Loki was gone again, vanished into thin air. The warrior exhaled a frustrated sigh and made his way to Thor's chambers.

* * *

Thor looked up, eyes hopeful as Fandral entered his bedroom. Fandral shook his head. Sif wrapped an arm around Thor's broad shoulders as the tall Asgardian dropped his head into his hands. Volstagg shifted his weight from side to side, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Hogun simply stared out the window, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "You must play his game."

"But how? There is hardly a game afoot here!" Sif said, irritated. "Just childish tricks."

"I feel otherwise. This game is ingenious really. Thor, you must challenge this spell. It is crafted to cause you some annoyance whenever you mention his name or try to touch him. He wants you to remember him, his name and the closeness that you shared. This is a spell long coming, born of the resentment he feels towards you. As such, I believe we as warriors must respectfully retreat to allow you to work this problem out."

Thor stared. That might have been the most he'd ever heard Hogun say.

"That was...beautiful." Volstagg sniffled. Hogun rolled his eyes at the large man.

"I am saying you must willingly put yourself into danger. You must try to touch him or say his name with enough consistency that the guilt overwhelms him. You must make him feel important by throwing yourself against this enchantment. You must...dare I say it, you must make him feel worthwhile." Hogun murmured.

"He wants to be wanted." Sif realized. Hogun nodded, relieved that someone else could speak now.

Fandral cleared his throat. "He knows he is making you miserable. And I believe it bothers him to some level." he offered.

Thor's eyes were already brightening with hope as he jumped to his feet and ran to his closet. "Thank you so much, friends!" he bubbled, struggling into a shirt.

"I believe we shall leave you to it then?" Volstagg reasoned, bowing deeply and then shepherding the others out. "Good luck Thor!"

* * *

Loki warily watched his not-brother over his plate of food, unwilling to show how concerned he was about him. Thor looked up, made eye contact with the other, and then smiled. His face was bruised from yet another ungraceful magic-induced launch across the dining hall.

Loki cringed inwardly. That last leap hadn't been kind. The mischief-maker fretted, shoving his food around on his plate. _Is there even any point to this?_ he wondered, attempting to swallow a bite and finding with an angry twinge that his throat appeared to have closed up. Without a word Loki pushed his chair away from the table and stormed off, leaving a very confused Thor in his wake.

"What is...Loki-!" Thor grabbed the table before the spell could send him careening through another wall, wincing as his knuckles popped from the force of his grip. The impulse passed, and another one took its place.

_Find Loki_.

Thor bolted to his feet. _I will!_


End file.
